There are known copying machines, scanners, printers, and the like each having a mechanism of conveying a plurality of sheets one by one. For example, as a scanner, there is known an image reading apparatus in which an original bundle of checks or documents is placed on an original table, and separated and conveyed by a feeding mechanism one by one to read an image of the original.